


Sam Loses the Lotteries

by aam5ever



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: friend work, gifted work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: After Sam completely tanks in winning the lottos, he is cursed with something rather... strange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumbling_idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbling_idiot/gifts).



> This is for Sam, who should know better about giving me ideas

The cacophonous room held no end, no beginning. The walls were there, yet ever changing in color, size, and shape. Like iridescent canvases, they continued to mold and remold themselves. Sam, our British ginger, was floating in the indescribable room in front of a indescribable being. However, for the sake of a story, we shall do our best to fulfill the task.

 

It's eyes shifted and popped into existence on its forehead(?), cheeks(?), and body(?). The large, multi eyed beast held a maw with rows of teeth, all yellowed from age and stained red from killing most likely other indescribable beings. The body of the creature had slimy green skin, and Sam could see the gooey texture as it dripped from the being and dissolved into the odd floor. It resembled an old movie theatre carpet nearby his home.

 

“So, you present no winning tickets.” The beast, labeled with the name Harak’Tul, commented with annoyance. It's voice boomed throughout the room, reverberating in Sam’s bones.

 

Sam frowned, trying to move forward in his floating state. As mobile as his limbs felt, an effort to move them felt as if he was swimming through molasses. “No, I don't.” He then went on to say, “And actually, the odds against me were bullshit! Do you know how hard it is to win a lottery?” He wished he could express himself with more than facial expressions, but again, the air molasses negated all possible action.

 

Harak’Tul would not take Sam’s judgement of his trial. “I cannot have you losing to me and then hating me for it, mere Sam ‘Sollux’ Phillips.”

 

“That's not my-”

 

“So for losing, and then being just a real spoil sport about it, I shall curse you with the most heinous curse to ever grace these planes of existence.” A dramatic pause for effect was taken before Harak’Tul said, “The curse of an Aam.”

 

“An Aam.”

 

“No, an Aam; you're pronouncing it wrong.”

 

“No, I'm not! It's Aam.”

 

“No it’s-” Harak’Tul groaned. “I cannot have this conversation. Begone! You shall understand shortly how grave this curse may be.” Before Sam had time to react, he was banished from the 119th plane of existence. His soul returned to his sleeping body in England, where he slept until morning.

 

Or, at least, attempted to.

 

A small poke on his face made Sam grimace. Next to him, he heard a dull voice. They sounded American, and female. Somewhat. “Maybe he’s dead.”

 

“He can't be dead, silly!” Another said. It was very similar to the first, but with much more of a cheerful tone. “Otherwise we wouldn't be here!”

 

“I was being fucking sarcastic but ok.” 

 

Opening his eyes, he saw two... twins? They had to be twins. One had curly hair, dark lipstick, and a black cancer shirt on. They had glasses, and looked rather disinterested in literally everything around them. The other, who seemed to be buzzing and just delighted to be here, had straightened hair and a pink dress, along with a beanie on, bright heels, bountiful bracelets, and shining earrings. Sam stared at them before sitting up, causing the one in mainly black to move back a bit. 

 

He seemed perplexed and unsure what to say. “What the fuck.” It was all he could utter at the sights before him. Who were these teenaged girls and how did they get in here? “Who the Hell-”

 

“We’re your guidance counselors!” The bright and joyful one seemed to say.

 

The other rolled their eyes, hands in the pockets of their long black jacket. A curl fell over one of their eyes, truly screaming ‘edge lord’ at Sam. “That's not what it's called.”

 

The girl stood, thinking for a moment before coming up with the real answers. “We do guidance... stuff! Angel and devil on your shoulder, sort of?” She said, bracelets jingling as she moved her hands. Flapping them excitedly, she then told Sam, “I can't wait until we can get to know you better, Sam!”

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

 

“Aam.” They both said in unison.

 

The one nearest to him piped up with her rather monotone way of speech. “Just call me A, and her Aami. Makes it easier. Even though names are just labels upon our very souls and words simply chain is to realities that we cannot further understand without adding constructive and arbitrary means to said reality.” Sam stared at her, but Aami seemed used to A’s existential trials.

 

She clapped her hands together. “So, what do you have to do today? Doing the washing up? Going to the movies? Meeting up with Abi?” Aami counted the possibilities in her hands before beaming brightly. “I can't wait to meet them!” Rethinking her statement, she added, “Although they probably can't see us.”

 

Sam wiped his eyes before looking up at the two again. Yep. They were real and right in front of him. Fucking lovely. “I... okay wait, so you're the angel, right?” He pointed at Aami, who shook her head.

 

“I'm the devil’s advocate, dear!” She clarified. A then raised her hand.

 

“Shocking, I know.” A didn't seem very shocked. Or perturbed at all, actually. Did she really feel anything? Perhaps that could be discovered later.

 

After a sigh, Sam got up from his bed and decided he should go wash his face. “This can't be happening.”

 

Aami was quick to pop up by his side and bump against him playfully before going by the door as he opened it with exhaustion. “Oh, but it is!”

 

Behind him, A said, “Whether you like it or not.” It truly was a heinous curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
